hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Zettai's Perfect Harem
Prior to the days of Perfect Harem Anime for Topaz and Zettai they both decided to write for the other. They still write using these characters, though in a more restricted format. The name of this series is "Imouto no Ecchi na Oshiri" (shortened to 妹尻, "ImoShiri"). These are Zettai's characters. If you would like to see Topaz's, click here. Zettai enjoys flat chests, big butts, flatulence, and dominant girls. =Characters= Zettai Personality: Zettai likes mecha anime and is a gamer. He also enjoys playing with his imoutos (younger sisters) Hiroko and Asuho and comes up with many experiments such as growth potions or shrink pills. Also made a giant robot version of Hiroko called the Hiroko-Z. He teaches middle school at an all-girls school as foreign language teacher, specializing in Spanish. Hiroko Personality: The middle child between Zettai and Asuho. Very devoted to her "Oniisama" but is very dominant as well. Hiroko also works with Zettai and Rin on occasion, but she's currently trying to earn her degree in Biology in college as well. Her dream is to be a scientist like her mother Rin, who she also secretly admires. Hiroko, Asuho, and Rin are also all mikos and live in a temple (along with Zettai). Effective "winner". Asuho Personality': Zettai's youngest sister. Has an inferiority complex when compared to Hiroko. Asuho is also in Zettai's class, and occasionally "forgets" her book to sit on her teacher's lap. After an experiment caused her to become a giantess Asuho has taken an interest in acting, specifically Toku studio movies. Rin Personality: Mother to Zettai and his sisters. Loves to perform experiments on her son and keeps a record of all his day to day "actions". It is unknown what happened to Zettai, Hiroko, and Asuho's actual father. Rin is also the resident biology teacher at the school. She always wanted to become a scientist as well and has succeeded. Rin is tall but her daughters are short like her mother as it seemed to skip a generation. Same with Ayako as well. Sayo Personality: Zettai and his family's cousin. Sayo is an ojou from Kansai meaning that while she usually talks sophisticated she'll occasionally fall into her Kansai speech patterns as well. Sayo is taught by Zettai as well. Sayo wants to rightfully inherit her mother's company as well and is training in business. Marika *Personality: Sayo's obedient maid that grew up alongside her mistress. She is half-Brazilian and was found in one of Ayaka's visits to the country. She originally lived in poverty and because of this she tends to eat more than you'd expect. Mostly emotionless due to the harsh conditions growing up as well. Doesn't like Zettai all that much, but that may just be due to her crush on her ojousama. Occasionally has the tick -de onara. Marika goes to school with Sayo, but does her work as well as her normal high-school work by correspondence. She also knows many wrestling moves to protect Sayo and/or punish Zettai. In fact, she's a top wrestler thanks to her smelly finishers. She's also trying to become the head maid for Sayo. Yuno Personality: Due to Yuno's sad past (abusive brother and father) she kidnapped Zettai as she believed him to be her "Oniichan". Has scars all over her body and is equally a yandere and Chuunibyou. The latter is important as she dreams of both becoming a mangaka as she wants to publish her (imagined) life story as the Plump Peach Princess. She even goes as far as to imagine she's a reincarnation of that character. Yuno is one of Zettai's students. Ayako Personality: Sayo's mother and thus Zettai's aunt. Ayako is an ojou and loves being pampered by her pet Zettai and is proud of both her age and large bottom. she also has a rivalry with Rin. She had already conquered the elementary school in the past but upon challenging to middle school she met Rin who easily overpowered her and her two assy companions. Sayo also owns the school that Zettai and Rin work at and occasionally uses her power to muscle them around (uselessly in the case of Rin). She also owns the school that they work at, though it is more of a side thing as she owns a large business. It is unknown what happened to Sayo's actual father. Setsuna Personality: Rin's old friend from college and childhood friend to Zettai and others. Treats Zettai as a "otouto" and calls him “Zettai-kun”. Setsuna also forces Zettai to call her "Oneesama". Tall, dark, and bishoujo with an elegant air. Enjoys mecha anime and occasionally cosplays, but usually wears a buruma and gym uniform as she works as a gym teacher at the school. Cosplays with Yuna as "Yukihime", complete with proper classic speech. Akari Personality: Hiroko's only friend, though sadly isn't at school much due to idol work. Hilda is idol version and Akari is civilian side (with glasses). She is also half-German on her mother's side. Yuuko Personality: A teacher at Hiroko's school, has been single all her life and desperately wants a boyfriend. Sadly her male students aren't interested but she falls for Zettai. Karin Personality: Akari's mother and a former idol. She came from Germany many years ago and now lives alone with her daughter. Tamaki Personality: Originally an ill stray dog Yuuko found in the streets, became accidentally a doggirl after a pill Zettai gave her than also cured the illness. Ruri Personality: The support robot Rin built to assist the Kurona family. She and Tamaki go to Hiroko's class. Lillianne Personality: Sayo and Ayako's ancestor and a vampire, lives hidden in the Oojirigane family mansion. Plays video games in her free time. Yoshiko Personality: Transfer student into Yuuko's class that joined recently. Practices kendo and beats up bullies with her shinai for she hates evil and injustices like true heroes. Considers Setsuna her sworn rival. She uses four kanji idioms sometimes. Reika Personality: Yoshiko's mother and a full blow yamato nadeshiko.Skilled in flower arranging and the tea ceremony. Was surprised with how tough and strong her daughter became but is very proud of her noble behavior. Elizabeth Personality: The princess of a small Eastern European country that has left the place with her mother due to a civil war and has gone hiding into the city Zettai and friends live. Haughty and selfish, but with a sweet interior; basically a tsundere done right. Good at math and science. Anastasia Personality: Mother to Liz and more elegant and gentle than her proud daughter. However this attitude is a façade to her actual dommy and real sadistic behavior, though she saves this side for enemies and the man she loves most. Nebetah Personality: Royal ruler from Ancient Egypt that was mummified and then returned to life due to Zettai’s crazy experiments. Very dominant and loves making Zettai pamper and worship her like a slave for hours simply for fun. Very smart and gets used to the modern world quickly. Has dark skin. Miyabi Personality: Alien from a faraway planet that came to Earth looking for a boyfriend and fell in love with Zettai upon sight. She loves doting and pampering him and wants to be his perfect lover. Romantic rival wih the sexy Nebetah due to their opposite attitudes. Has dark skin and pointy ears. Maunaloa Personality: Devil from the Underworld that was summoned by Yuno accidentally during her chuunibyou games. She was unable to send her back and decided to stick around. She loves playing pranks and messing with people, but still appreciates everyone secretly. Has devil wings she can hide. Aika Personality: Angel from the Afterlife that was sent down to keep track of Maunaloa and make sure she didn’t do bad things. She has a snarky and cool personality so she ended befriending the devil girl and the two are often together. Also loves videogames. Has angel wings she can hide. Heren Personality: Almighty dragon hailing from Australia that decided settling down in Zettai’s little town with a human appearance. Very strong and has a powerful sense of justice and loyalty. She helps training the other fighting girls. Has a slight tan and dragon wings she can hide. Fen Personality: Zettai’s other childhood friend that came back from China after honing her skills both as a warrior and as a great cook. Loves fighting and admires Setsuna despite also consider her a rival for being another childhood friend. Has her own ramen restaurant the cast hangs around. Ran Personality: Smart student with good grades, and actually a magical girl named Queen Butterfly that fights to protect the world. She fights by punching and kicking the enemy and finishes them off with energy blasts that come off her fat ass. Good friend with Asuho once she finds out the truth. Anko Personality: Anglerfish woman and member of the Black Animals evil group from another dimension that tries to take over Earth but is beaten by Queen Butterfly every week. However she changed sides and even allied with Ran thanks to meeting Zettai and falling in love madly, which she shows by sticking him inside her tight bodysuit. Has dark skin and speaks like a gal when angry. Tsurara Personality: Yukionna and sworn rival from Lilianne the magical vampire. She used to freeze men for pranks but changed when she indeed met Zettai and melted her cold heart. Despite that has a cool and calm personality, but has no problem with also being very lewd. Loves ice cream and cold foods. Cecilia Personality: Former sniper from the British army that has now retired and became an English language teacher in the school Zettai and the rest are. Serious and stiff with rules, but still cares very much for her students and would do anything for making all happy. Speaks with random English words peppered around her speech like all good foreign characters. Nadia Personality: Serious and hardworking student from Russia since her mother was born there. However the perfect student appearance is just false since secretly she loves Japanese anime and video games, plus gothic lolita fashion which dresses into when nobody watches. Except for Zettai since only he knows the truth. Umiko Personality: Once a feared modern day pirate who decided retiring into a small town with all her accumulated booty. However there she ended meeting Zettai and decided plundering him all for herself for one last adventure. Very strong and loves swashbuckling with Yoshiko dual wielding a sword and a gun for more pirate points. Has a light tan. Shizuka Personality: Queen of the Oni race that lives all around the country secretly. She once fought Zettai and somehow lost via his inventions and dumb luck, which made her decide that he must become her future husband. Very strong and loves drinking and dancing shamelessly. Also very proud, and believes women should lead as Oni have a female dominated society. Has red skin and a single horn. Xenia Personality: Greek nun from the Orthodox church that visited Japan to welcome people to her religion but instead end questioning things when she met Zettai and got lovestruck. Sweet and motherly, likes taking care of others and helping the less fortunate ones. However she has problems dealing with the more unusual members of the harem, though she still appreciates all the girls obviously. Chiharu Personality: Department head from an undisclosed office. Works hard and dedicates plenty to her job daily, but because of that she never had lovers until she went to pray for one to the Kurona family shrine and met Zettai upon which she felt love just from that. Diligent and responsible. Tsubasa Personality: Cool and sexy type idol and, according to herself only, rival to Akari Hilda the idol. She originally believed idols shouldn’t fall in love until she met Zettai and now tries to show how much better she is compared with Akari even though the meganekko idol doesn’t mind sharing. Hails from Okinawa and thus has dark skin. Noriko Personality: Mangaka that draws oldschool passionate fighting manga, and while not very popular has a small hardcore fanbase. Zettai is among them and because of that she ended falling in love with the guy. Loves her work and coming with new and wacky abilities and surprises, but also takes inspiration from the colorful harem. Bad at dealing with deadlines though. Madoka Personality: The student council president, only put in the job to get some discipline since she’s lazy and loves napping. Big mecha anime fan, and admires Zettai for being able to build giant robots and create Ruri among others. She loves justice and defending the weak, and is quite strong despite her small size perhaps from how much she eats anyway. Has a light tan. Agnes Personality: Adventurer heroine from a fantasy world, that acccidentally ended being sent to the world Zettai and friends inhabit. She decided to treat this like another adventure and enjoys spending time in this technologic world. Fights for the world and for others, and can use powerful magic alongside fighting with a sword and shield combo. Has a different artstyle from everyone else. Luna Personality: Moon Goddess from the people that inhabits the dark side of the Moon secretly and has come looking for a suitable husband. She naturally picks Zettai but ends having to share with the other girls to avoid conflicts with Earth like all good deities would. Comes from a different culture where female asses are worshipped and favored, and as such always has her ass exposed and salutes people with mooning and does other ass things Earthlings find unusual. Satsuki Personality: Traditional beauty from Kyouto and former heir to the family naginata doujou. However her family name was tarnished when a man defeated her father during a duel and took the doujou from her family which made Satsuki travel the whole country for revenge. She fell in love with Zettai and doesn’t mind sharing as long the harem helps with her naginata training. Despite looking serious can be quite lewd, and speaks with a Yoshiwara accent for some reason. Ciara Personality: Canadian witch that hates cold temperatures and moved to somewhere warmer meaning Zettai’s hometown naturally. Kind and caring, loves helping others and using her magic for the greater good. She’s also very friendly and supports the harem with their issues whenever posible. Rides a reinforced steel broom for normal ones can’t handle her fat ass. Himari Personality: The shier and sweeter from the Futaba twin girls. Good student and very gentle, but often gets dragged into her twin sister’s crazy ideas. Despite that she loves more than anyone her sister and the two are always together. Admires lots and outright loves her older teacher Zettai despite having problems spilling things out. For irony reasons, Himari is the older sister. Hazuki Personality: The bolder and braver from the Futaba twin girls. Average student but very playful, likes coming with wild plans and pranks her sister ends supporting. Loves loads her twin and the two are always seen together. Loves Zettai openly and likes teasing often him with potential fun with both sisters. Marta Personality: The head from a small but powerful Italian religion that has been around for many years. During her travels ended meeting Zettai and decided to move the main site to his hometown outta love. She cares for everyone and helps the ones that need it with love and passion. Has a daughter because her religion allows that. Vittoria Personality: Marta’s only child and a football star. Despite her religious mother she’s not as interested into this and instead focuses in playing for the poor children from her hometown that she befriended when younger. Has a strong and tough playstyle with powerful shots but rarely dodges. Has tanned skin. Ekaterina Personality: Nadia’s beautiful mother. Very protective of her daughter and can seem rough and mean sometimes with strangers, though she dotes lots on Nadia and helps her with the secret. Expert in firearms and close combat but left that world behind when she got pregnant, which she feels most thankful for and that’s why she loves lots her cute daughter. Platinum Personality: The queen of the magical fairy land that Ran fights to protect besides the human world. Has a caring and motherly personality and worries about her subjects and Ran very much. In the past she was also a magical girl who fought with ass based powers, but grew older and now supports from the back though she still has powerful magic. Loves Zettai for supporting Ran this much. Rosa María Personality: Mexican luchadora meaning female wrestler and Marika’s eternal rival. Not just rivals in the ring but also in ass size and pride, and even in love for she also loves Zettai and loves putting him into sexy assy holds. However she’s quite fun and festive outside the rivalry. Has tanned skin. Yukari Personality: Newbie voice actress but very spirited, hopes to become someday a veteran and get many fans. Acts humble and gentle, and respects more experienced voice actors. She’s also friend of the other middle school girls and loves how for some strange reason Zettai and his harem all sound like the people she dearly admires. Also a cosplay fan. Elpis Personality: Beautiful ogress with massive strength, that like her distant relatives the oni lives away from civilization. She once saved Zettai’s life and fell in love with him despite their many differences. Has a shy and tender personality, and feels kinda ashamed from having such a huge ass until Zettai and the harem show her the beauty of huge asses. Has dark skin. Kotori Personality: Chef and owner from the Apron Fantasy café where all the waitresses and her wear only aprons. Her café also offers food sitting and farting services but these aren’t too popular surprisingly. Regardless she has great pride from being assy and loves seeing people eat heartily, thus making this her ideal job. Zettai is obviously her biggest consumer and that’s why she joined the harem. Yozora Personality: Fallen angel and former rival of Aika who has come to the human world upon hearing she became friend of Maunaloa the demon. Once there she fell in love with Zettai and joined the harem too. Proud and noble, but with a tendency for the flair and showing off. Has black wings she can hide. Suzuka Personality: Sayo’s personal riding mare, who upon getting sick was cured by Zettai and turned into a horsegirl much like Tamaki back then. Shy and softspoken, except with gambling where she becomes a daring maniac. She’s also quite good with gambling and further helps boosting the money the Oojirigane family has. Has horse ears and tail. Huo Personality: Almighty fenghuang girl the “Chinese Phoenix” who considers Heren her lifelong rival and ended meeting and romancing Zettai for that reason. Very powerful, but prefers withholding that power and focusing on acting caring and doting and very feminine towards Zettai from her pure love. She’s also a great cook and loves teaching the other girls cuisine. Has rainbow wings she can hide. Eurydice Personality: Dryad from the forests who fell in love with Zettai and left the forest to support her beloved romantically. Shy and sweet around others, especially those who she doesn’t know well, but can be brave when needed. She controls plants and can make vines grow from anywhere. Murasaki Personality: Hermit girl who lives away from civilization, but sometimes checks on Zettai’s town and ended falling for his loving aura. She’s very strong and a powerful giant sword user, but withholds herself by wearing always a blindfold and fighting and moving around only by detecting those around. She does just fine though, and is fine with showing the harem her eyes too. Has a noble and serious personality. Maaya Personality: Professional swimmer, often seen wearing a competition swimsuit. Despite taking her job very seriously she’s friendly and cheerful, always ready to help others and lend a hand when needed. A bit clumsy outside water but still positive and caring regardless. Good friend with the more water inclined girls for obvious reasons. Akiko Personality: Ran’s beautiful mother. Thanks to the money left by her late husband can live comfortably and otherwise behave like a normal housewife and mother. She dotes on Ran and the other teen girls from the harem and Zettai gets cute treatment too because she’s just that motherly and kind. She was unaware from Ran’s magical girl life until she went to fight the main villain, but once she knew the truth which she already suspected she supported her daughter wholeheartedly. Xiulan Personality: Fen’s powerful and sexy mother. She trains her daughter in both martial arts and cooking so she can seduce Zettai like a good childhood friend, but also loves him and might try to take him for herself because mature pride. Then again the lady has known Zettai since he was little thus he’s like a son for her and loves pampering him very much. Can be slightly strict but has a caring heart. Has a light tan. Touka Personality: : Female tengu and a noble swordfighter. She’s always looking for strong opponents and trying hard to improve both her sword skills and her wind abilities, thus won’t reject any challenge. She also trains hard and uses her power for aiding those that need it though she prefers fighting for fun. Has white wings she can hide and reddish pink skin. Talia Personality: Beautiful undine who fell in love with Zettai and thus became yandere for him albeit the devoted good kind. Begrudgingly accepts sharing him with the harem but not before fighting them though since she only can generate water the fights end with the two girls wet and sexy. Can breathe underwater and has light blue skin. Tenka Personality: Female student from Zettai’s class and the class librarían. Shy and sweet, very dandere and adorable. Loves reading books and helping others with research, but being shy she doesn’t speak much. She also loves writing and hopes publishing someday eventually her own fantasy novel series. Wears glasses when reading. Devika Personality: Female student from Zettai’s class and an aspiring translator who hates unfaithful translators who take too many liberties and don’t respect the original work. Slightly kuudere and serious, but a friendly girl still and gets along with the other middle school harem members. Hails from India and has dark skin and glasses. Cassia Personality: Elf who came from the world Agnès hails from looking for her party leader, but stuck around for Zettai like usual. Gentle and kind, always in contact with nature and with keen senses. Uses a bow but can cast powerful nature magic too and heal wounds. Has pointy ears, ages slowly like elves usually are, and like Agnès her artstyle looks classic. Kutya Personality: Dwarf who came with Cassia and her best friend despite a rough start. Proud and brave, sometimes a bit stubborn but always with a rightful heart and loyal to her friends big time. Fights dual wielding axes and is surprisingly strong and tough for being short. Has pointy ears, looks young and short because dwarf, and also has the classic looks. Shinobu Personality: Female volleyball player that compaginates her job with playing with Zettai and the rest of the harem. Sporty and energetic, has lots of guts and prides herself in working hard to surpass herself every day. Has a deadly serve and overall feels stronger than expected. Her uniform has red shorts for the record. Shazi Personality: Arabian traditional belly dancer who escaped from her homeland and refuged with Zettai and the rest of the harem. Cool and mysterious, but gentle and caring. She loves dancing and is very skilled, awing everyone with her various sexy traditional dances. Wears a veil over her mouth and has dark skin. Midori Personality: Beautiful cavewoman from the Joumon period that Zettai resurrected like with Nebetah back then. Resides in the forest near town and lives hunting animals with her massive strength and deadly gases. Doesn’t get much the modern world but not bothered by it either and even can speak simple speech. Has a fun and boisterous personality and loves dominating Zettai with her superior strength. Ryouka Personality: School nurse that works in the school Zettai works in and takes care of ill students. Has a gentle and motherly personality, albeit can be a bit clumsy and airheaded. Despite that she’s quite reliable and good at making others feel better which matters for her job obviously. Makes sure Zettai remains “healthy” when the harem leaves him really tired. Reina Personality: Ayako’s rival ojou who has tried to upstage her since childhood and always failed. Loves being the center of attention and even walks around in a sling swimsuit to attract people’s eyes easily. Despite going after Zettai as another plan for showing superiority she genuinely fell for the guy. Enjoys doing ojou laughs and acts proud and mighty. Mayumi Personality: Zettai’s rival at mecha building that loves challenging him with her newest creations. She always loses and ends flying off from the explosion, but ends coming back some days later for more. Has a bossy and temperamental attitude and loves ordering her robotic servants, and also Zettai for love ended blooming from their constant meetings. Omiyo/Miyo Personality: Ghost girl that resides in the school Zettai gives class at and “haunts” the place though she’s actually friendly and harmless. She can become tangible and intangible at will and loves checking on Zettai between clases. Has some ghostly powers like flying and possessing bodies, but would never possess Zettai for obvious reasons. She’s actually hundreds of years old, with 14 being her age at death actually. Kiku Personality: Esper superheroine that fights for justice and punishes villains. Due to her powers her growth was stunted which explains her loli body. Dislikes being treated like a child but since Zettai admires and respects her she likes the guy and thus the lolihag joined the harem. Has lots of awesome psychic powers included the usual ones like levitation and mind reading and whatnot. Sandhya Personality: Devika’s mother from India just like her cute daughter. However unlike her daughter she has problems with languages and speaks in a broken manner. Despite that she still gets her point across and loves Zettai like a son and acts cute and caring and sweet. Has dark skin. Saeko Personality: Novelist and traditional beauty whose books are beloved by Zettai and family. She was honored to met such a cute fan and joined the harem gladly. Kinda ditzy and airheaded, yet somehow is an amazing writer with a rich vocabulary and great plot twists. Often seen wearing kimono. Hinako Personality: Bartender from the local Spanish tapas pub La Roja where the various adult girls from Zettai’s harem gather to drink together. Curiosity got the best of her and she ended joining the harem. She’s friendly and responsible and cares for others very much, and likes cute things secretly, but appears serious when working. Not from Spain but just loves the country. Tor Personality: The spirit of an old Spanish war boat, which somehow acquired conscience and went to live where Zettai and the others reside. Fell for Zettai and decided to become his guardian and protector. Has a serious and noble personality though dislikes being treated as a child for her young looks. She can walk on water and has various guns and the like, and can transform into a giantess form. Nene Personality: History teacher in the school Zettai works in and a big fan of classic warlords and fighters. Acts passionate and hot-blooded when teaching, and while still that way outside her job she can be sisterly and protective. Sees Zettai like a cute and adorable younger sibling and pampers him in sexy dominant ways. Yurika Personality: Kuro-kogal student from Zettai’s high school class. Despite being a gal she’s actually friendly and nice, supporting the other girls in the harem with their issues and always lending a hand when needed. Always up to date with fashion and the latest trends, often seen with her mobile phone checking social media. Has dark skin which is uniformly tanned. Hibiki |'Personality': Secretary of the idol agency Akari Hilda and Tsubasa work for. Works hard and is a good secretary, but can be a bit silly and carefree. Went after Zettai to stop him from keeping the idols busy but ended falling for him and greatly enjoys being with the guy. Hobbies include surfing the internet and karaoke singing. Homura Personality: One of Zettai’s high school students and an elite class hacker and programmer. However she helps Zettai and the other robot and ship-affiliated girls with their software and doesn’t do bad things. Because she’s always busy with computers and the like she rarely bathes and has a strong smell, though she keeps her hair clean. Because of that she doesn’t have many friends so she appreciates Zettai and the harem lots. Pimenta Personality: Dark elf from the same world Agnès and the others come from. Originally she wanted to summon a dark god but was defeated, and she went to the other world to get revenge but met Zettai and decided to make him her toy and forget about revenge. Has a powerful and domineering personality, very proud and haughty. She has pointy ears, the classic artstyle, and is an expert on dark magic. Emilia Personality: Queen from a faraway planet and captain of a battleship that came with her fleet to Earth looking for a suitable husband to have children with. Naturally she fell for Zettai and tries to seduce him and take him for herself with elegant and noble dominance. Despite that she’s a good queen that treats her subjects fairly. Has cute antennae. Anti-Harem Chihiro Personality: The evil villain from the show. She’s the reason Hiroko gets bullied and Yuuko lacks admirers, for she ensnares men by showing off her massive breasts. Despite that she hates male sexuality and will punch men for not being asexual blobs, yet is also a fujoshi and loves pairing men together especially moeblob traps. She also loves gossip but hates anime and video games. Also is a huge masochist. Haruka Personality: The evil Demon “King” from the Demon Realm which bears no relation with Hell for the record. She hates female asses and believes all women should have gigantic breasts and no ass whatsoever. She keeps trying to enact evil plans for this but keeps getting foiled by Zettai and the harem time and time again. Has a harem full of men that only want breasts fun and nothing else. Makoto Personality: Terrible trap that also likes being cheated on and thus call himself the NTRap with pride. Looks girly and loves fooling men into thinking he’s female until they touch “accidentally” his crotch and find out the truth. Only that and being cheated are the only things that get him sexually aroused. Besides that he acts like straight white cis men are the root of all evil and wants “justice” over common sense. Trivia *Hiroko, Asuho and Rin have the last name Kurona because it sounds like the Spanish word for an assy woman. *Saya, Ayako and Marika are Oojirigane as the first two kanji mean "big ass" and the last "gold" and is just there to make their name sound more ojou-like. *Yuno gets Shirayuki from Mizore's last name as a blog reference, though it also fits her chuunibyou nature. *Setsuna's birthday is based on "Good Hips Day". *Heren's name is based on "Herensuge", the Basque language name for dragons. *Tsurara's name was originally "Miyuki" before Zettai changed it to her current name. The change was to make sure she was not confused with the class rep from Topaz's harem. Category:Anime Blogs